


PULP

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1960s, F/F, Lesbianism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: TIME: 60sPLACE:NYC?CAST: LESBIANSName bucket: Donna, Carol, Ruth, Bonnie, Diane, Susan, Jane, MaryRuth is a hot butch w/ frecklesCarol and Diane are the babydyke BFFs-turned lovers and will fuckMary and Jane are going out





	1. Chapter 1

Seven in the evening, a young woman met her fate. She was downtown too far, too late at night. It was inevitable. Her hair was a mess, her shoes muddied, but her eyes by far showed the most. Like the marbles played by the children now inside, her eyes had a certain shine. Inbetween the honking cars and choking smoke, something graceful caught those eyes. A bicycle rider, weaving among the chaos as if it werent there at all. The piping stopped it's wheels so close, the pairs of eyes met.

"Need a ride?" Asked the stranger, warm as if talking to a friend.

"Yes, but..." Was the answer, until the sentence was abandoned upon realizing that there was to reason there at all.

"Butt? How about put yours right in here!" The stranger continued jovially, gesturing towards her possibly-sturdy bike-basket.

Another car passed them, its exaust souring the thought of more walking.

"Ok." The walker said, before carefully moving in front of the bike. "So... how did you want me?"

"Like this," answered the cyclist. "Let me lift you." Strong, gentle arms held were out. "Turn around."

"Al-alright." She felt those hands on her sides, lifting her gently towards the basket.

"Scooch back a little, and you'll be in."

She slid down and her bottom hit the wire basket's.

The stranger rung the bicycle bell teasingly, and started to peddle. Silently, apart from the jangling bike chain, they wove through the traffic. It was like a dream, the basketed girl thought. Her heartrate however, was that of a nightmare. She gripped the basket white-knuckle, and focused on breathing. Eventually, the bike stopped at last with a lurch that rivaled her stomch's. Before she knew it, those strong, gentle hands held her again, guiding her out of the basket, onto solid ground.

"That was... hairy. Say, I wanted to thank you, but I never got your name!" 

"It's Carol," she answered with a smile. "Yours?"

"I'm Diane, thanks again for the ride. I was really lost, I don't usually go that far downtown."

Carol started walking her bike toward a set of pipes, and Diane felt like she should follow. Carol stops the bike, and locks it to a pipe.

"I could show ya my pad, if ya want," offered Carol.

"Sure," agreed Diane. 

The two walked up a single flight of narrow stairs, and Carol unlocked a door. After the two entered, she relocked it.

"So," began Carol. "What were ya doing down there in the first place?"

Diane mumbled something in responce. It almost sounded like she had been-

"What? You can't go cruisin on foot!" Exclaimed Carol. "And besides, what for? Theres not much good that you'll find down there, especially for a chick." Carol sat on the couch and turned on a lamp while she waited for the answer.

Diane flopped down on the couch and leaned forward, head in her hands. After a thick moment of silence, she spoke.

"Have...you ever read one of those nasty books?" Diane quietly asked. Before Carol could answer, Diane continued. "The ones with..." she dropped to a whisper, out of fear at her own words, "two girls?" As she spoke, she hunched further, as if she could hide in a shell. She shivered a bit, even in the stuffy heat.

Carol looked at her hunched guest and asked, "Who wants to know?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished chapter, will be expanded upon.

Diane looked up to meet a guarded profile, haloed by the rosy sky through the window. She took a deep breath, and spoke. Or, tried to. "D-do you, um, kn- d- kno-..."  
Carol sideyed Diane. "Lay it on me," she said flatly.

The clouds were a pink haze over the city. Diane silently begged the clouds to share their calm with her.

"Or at least or mellow out," Carol added.  
In an instant, Diane decidedly took the plunge. "Do you know Dorothy?"  
Carol's eyes widened immediately in shock, before she opened and closed her mouth all fishlike, topping it all off by weakly answering, "yeah. She's one of my only pals."


End file.
